


pharmakia

by ButterflyGhost



Series: due South Wizard!Verse [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski knows there's something about Victoria...</p>
            </blockquote>





	pharmakia

I don't like it. It's not like Fraser, you know? I don't mean it's not like him to shack up with somebody... what the hell do I know about his sex life? Just because it's the first time I've seen him with a woman, well, with anyone, doesn't mean he hasn't been having sly sex on the side when nobody else was looking. Come on, just look at the man. It's not like a guy who looks like him would have any trouble picking people up. Yeah, he has a sweet virgin vibe going, but... 

Oh all right, okay, okay. I know what this sounds like. Sounds like I'm jealous of her. And maybe I am, a little bit. Because wow, the amount of times I've wanted to just muss him up, tousle him, you know what I mean? Run my fingers through that Mountie hair of his and ruffle it, like he was Dief...

And what about poor Dief in all this? Because that was what first got me really worried about Fraser, when I went to the Consulate to ask where the hell he was... and they didn't have a fucking clue.

I say, ''how damned long has he been gone?” And they say, “four days.”

Four days? So I ask, “what's Dief doing here,” and they say they've been looking after him. And I'm like, what the hell is wrong with these guys? Fraser's gone, and he's left Dief, and they're not even worried about him?

When I put it like that, they do start to look worried. Turnbull's got his perplexed face on, rubbing his forehead, and looks at Vecchio questioningly.

“Did he say where he was taking his vacation?”

“He's taking a vacation, and he didn't tell me?” I can't help it, I bark at them.

Vecchio's trying to play it cool, but I can tell he's putting it on. “He's allowed to take a vacation, Stanley.”

“Fuck you, old man.” He doesn't like being reminded what his surname means. And that's a little snippet of Fraser wisdom, which I've had great fun with ever since he shared it. Fraser being Fraser he just dropped it into conversation, as though random knowledge is everyone's cup of tea. I did like that one though. But Vecchio's too worried to be pissed with me, and that's a very bad sign.

“No, he didn't say where he was going,” Vecchio admits, and examines his nails, before biting them. Which is so not Vecchio, and sets my spider senses tingling.

“And he didn't take Dief,” I continue, “that didn't strike you as weird?”

The two of them stare at each other, and clam up. I can tell I'm not going to get anything out of either one of them now.

“Fine,” I say, “fine. I'll have to find him myself.” I figure, if he's gone off somewhere without Dief he must be what... dying or something. 

But no. Turns out he's just being fucked so hard and fast his brains are bleeding out his ears. Yeah, maybe he is dying then, but you've got to admit, it's a great way to go.

Still, if I'm being serious, he really doesn't look too good for a man who's been spending his working week shacked up with a serious piece of hotty. If he wasn't Fraser I'd worry he'd been on a bender. Like I say, he's mussed up. Fucked up, if I'm going to call a spade a damned shovel. It's not like Fraser to be lounging around in his underwear... And he looks spaced out, something wide and weird in his eyes, like he's coming down from something, or jonesing for something. And that's not Fraser either, because he's so put together, you know? And he never lets anything slip, never shows anything if he can help it. But he's standing in his crappy apartment, introducing this Victoria, all polite and Canadian, and he still looks like a damned junky. It scares the shit out of me.

And now, fuck's sake, I'm so damned shallow, because even in the middle of all this I find myself wondering what his hair feels like, and does he use gel to keep it so tidy. Because, I'm telling you, it's not tidy now. My first thought when I saw him was, jeez... he's really really sick. Stubble, and sweat, and hair all scruffed up. Then of course, she stood up. And I realised the room didn't just smell of sweat, it smelled of... well... sex. Lots and lots of it. And he had that look, moonstruck calf, like a kid with his first crush, and then some. 

So, yeah... maybe I'm jealous. And that's messed up, because I love Stella, so why the hell do I get these feelings? And on top of all that, I'm frightened for him... and all I can think of is that this Victoria has done something to him. Got something on him. She's bad for him.

Okay, so I've got a vibe, a cop instinct. She's bad. She's a bad bitch, that's all there is to it.

Maybe I'm just queer and jealous, or maybe I'm right about this. Or maybe it's both those things. But I'm going to check up on this woman, find out who the hell she is, what her hold on him is.

Because as messed up and semi stoned as he's looking, she stands there as calm and in control as the Statue of fucking Liberty. I don't like the look on her face. Subtly smug. She's got something on him, and he doesn't even know it.

He's my friend. My gut says she's a bitch. And maybe I'm jealous, but so what? That doesn't mean I'm not right.


End file.
